Snowflake In The Sand
by Haruyuki19
Summary: Prologue: I remember like it was yesterday. The bloodshed, the tainted thoughts and visions of gore as well as slaughter. And before I even realized I had killed them with my own two hands. Then there was a beautiful prince who shared one of my only names, Murderer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hope it's not too OOC but i think it was a great story. Okay yes, truthfully**** i find it a bit OOC but not too much. if maka and soul didnt meet. Soul probably would be some rich kid, playing the piano, jealouse of become better than his older brother, and has a rebelious streak. and maka would've been some girl in poverty, studies hard, gets bullied for being a nerd and poor and who hates men because of her father's constant womanizing. Anyways ** please give it a chance. read and review. this story will not be a continuation of the anime or manga. everybody is strangers and fates are not the same as before. so again read and review. now on with the story:

**Prologue:** I remember like it was yesterday. The bloodshed, the tainted thoughts and visions of gore as well as slaughter. And before I even realized I had killed them with my own two hands. Then there was a beautiful prince who shared one of my only names, Murderer.

Two brothers, dark and light and a girl who sworn a life as a male aswell.

_Once a pure angel has sinned it falls from grace and loses its light and becomes just another snowflake in the sand._

**Maka's Pov**

I hated men as much as the heavens hates hell. I'll never forget the wrong doings of that one man behind my parents death I thought cursing under my breath as I walked farther into the sandy desert without thinking of the moon that shun happily over me.

Nobody cared, They might say they do but it's all lies. They don't even look at me and they talk behind my back. I could almost hear the voices in my head " look at that it's him again the child's whose parents abandoned him to kiss royal ass for money. They have no shame. " They said. " and did you see the child itself? He goes around begging for money even after his parents are already doing that I think I even saw him doing that prostitution business just like his mother. No shame I tell ya"

I cried harder. Have they no sympathy for an orphan. Can't they see my heart crying and burning with rage.

" Does anybody care?!" I yelled from the top of my lungs, knowing there would be no answer.

" I do" I heard a voice said from behind me. I turned around and a body collapsed on me.

" I'll care for you if you do the same for me...Always" The stranger whispered. Surprising I listened to him. I was curious about what the future might hold if I was to be able to care for someone the way my parents did for me. But when I awoke it was all like a vivid memory that I hardly recalled. But the last words that kept repeating in my head was " Let's make a deal"

**Soul's Pov**

For once I heard no rain hitting the stone ground outside or to be greeted with several rocks to my head.

That's right I finally killed him with a clear strike to the heart. For years my blade thirst for the taste of his blood to drip down the edges. I almost wish It didn't get washed away by the rain of sorrow that fell over my head. But the sweet memory was as clear as day. I did kill my brother.

I looked around not remembering where i was but it looked like a poor house. I doubted a pack of mice could survive in this house. The room was dark and cold but i was surprisingly a little too warm. A huge, white blanket was placed around my body and on the floor that made a lazily made and lumpy bed.

The scarf around my head was still neatly placed as i tried to relax until I felt shuffling from under the covers. So I immediately drew my blade. That once drained the blood of my late brother.

I started to tense up when I found hands wrapped around my torso. Small and soft hands that only seemed to belonged to a girl around my age but when I looked under the covers I found out I was dead ass wrong.

But strangely what was more surprising was that something took over my body and the next thing I knew i was...

**Maka's Pov**

I shivered uncontrollably in my what seemed to be an endless nightmare about the stranger.

I clinged to something warm and comforting. I was filled with little happiness from the warmth. I felt loved and wanted for the first time since the disappearance of my parents.

My eyes fluttered opened to find a huge violation of my personal space. My shirt was half-open and hands worked its way through the rest. I felt powerless as the stranger's kisses consumed me. What is happening?!

He broke away in a shocked quick jerk in a second. A sharp sword was held to my neck in the next.

" What have you done?" the guy yelled with a sweet deep voice.

I gritted my teeth. with tears in my eyes. " Get off of me!" I screamed. "You men are all the same! Dirtying, destroying and ruining everything on your own accord. not even a care of how the other feels. So dont touch me!"i screamed throwing a fit but accidently slipped towards him and pulled down his scarf.

I jerked back with disgust but then looked up at him again ready to scream once more but i couldnt find my voice. it was like he locked it away himself.

I stared at him with completely fascination. I was captivated by his foreign beauty.

He had snow-white, long spider silk strands of hair that fell casually in front of his face but also appeared to go against gravity a bit. He had lit sun-kissed skin. it was even nicer than mine. but what stood out the most were his eyes. A dark mysterious red that seemed to glow in the dark just like the killers who killed my... My body shook as terror came over me.

He was frowning at me" How dare you even utter such a thoughtless words to me" He said trying to cover his face again. I gripped the scarf in my hands tightlyunable to move myself.

He stopped scowling and gazed dangerously at me. The kind of look that would make a person want to throw up with sickness. But this was new to me. I was always more fearsome when it came to weird guys like him. But I couldn't move. I couldnt move even one inch? Why?! Why am i shaking none stop for this one man? This part of the monstrous sex they call male. Disgusting.

_And so the process of the crystalized snowflake finally melt into it's the fear of true reality...It begins..._

**A/N thank you for reading. i hoped you liked it. please review so ihe second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: Th First Incounter (part 2)

He was frowning at me" e Deal Of TheHow dare you even utter such a thoughtless words to me" He said trying to cover his face again. I gripped the scarf in my hands tightly unable to move myself.

He stopped scowling and gazed dangerously at me. The kind of look that would make a person want to throw up with sickness.

But this was new to me. I was always more fearsome when it came to weird guys like him. But I couldn't move. I couldn't move even one inch? Why?! Why am i shaking none stop for this one man? This part of the monstrous sex they call male. Disgusting.

"Are you getting turned on or something?" he asked bluntly after watching me stare at him speechless.

I broke out of my trance and kicked him in the shin " Pervert!" I yelled.

Who was this guy? I asked myself then suddenly my wooden front door breaks down and my (nosey) neighbors Black star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa came crashing in.

" My it looks like you guys are pretty acquainted" Tsubaki said giggling as she watched me try to scramble out of his reach.

The stranger held me close.

" Hey don't try anything funny on Maka" Black star declared getting the wrong ideas. Tsubaki pecked him on the cheek with her lips" Don't worry honey, remember the night I brought you home nearly unconscious on our first date. Why not let them have as much fun as we did" she whispered, not quite enough.

" Oh please kill me now. Why can't I ever be repaid for my kindness" I groaned staring at the gay love fest. I was seriously going to be sick. They ignored me and continued " Yeah that night was a night to remember. You were so sexy especially the way you.."

" No!" I yelled cutting him off, afraid that if I heard the next few words of that sentence I would be deaf for the rest of my life. purity gone out the window.

When the couple finally left I felt something sharp being held against my back that I knew very well was a blade" where am I?".

I glared a hole into the ground as though it was his head. " Get your hands off!" i yelled trying to break free but he wouldn't budge.

My eyes widen in shock "Let go! Let go off me now!" I cried. But i stopped instantly as i felt a shiver from his stare. "Shut up! If you even dare make any more fuss than this i will for sure kill you. " He whispered, words as cold as ice. He was serious. My body quivered insanely even though i wasn't cold. I have never been so terrified in my life.

He sighed "i haven't done anything to you _yet_ so calm down." He reassured me. Although the 'Yet' at the end of his sentence seem to overpower his comforting words.

I opened my mouth slightly and let the small answer to his previous question slid " You're in the town of Lotus" . He swore under his breath. Then I felt his breath on my neck and my face was sent ablaze. " and what's your name?" He whispered into my ear, making me shiver. He was smiling now.

"M-maka" I tried to say in a composed and deep voice but my voice betrayed me. He chuckled " How old are you?" he asked putting down his weapon. " F-fifteen" I answered apprehensively.

There was a long pause.

" you're fifteen and you sound like a little girl? Pitiful" He said pushing me away.

Because I'm a woman dummy!That is what I wanted to yell. But I swore a long time ago that I had to play the role of a male. What's one more person added to the town? I asked myself.

" So what's your name?" I asked returning to composure.. " I don't have to tell you" he said getting up as well.

I glared at him then smirked " I bet it's something embarrassing like butthole because you look like one" I said leaving the room chuckling slightly to myself. He grabbed my arm quickly " What do you think my name is?" he asked with such desperation that I was taken aback.

I froze again getting trapped in his mesmerizing beauty again that blurred out something from nowhere.

" Are you hungry?" I asked turning on my heels towards the kitchen. " No" I turned to him " You have to eat or you'll lose weight" I said perturbed.

He chuckled " Thanks for your suggestion and concern but I don't want to end up looking like you". I greeted my teeth in anger " It wasn't a suggestion and I wouldn't even care if I found you at the side of the road throwing up but I don't like seeing people go hungry in my house. So that makes it an order asshole. So you better eat something before I shove all our food down your throat" I hissed evilly as I pulled out a red apple and sat down on a chair. He walked closer, hovering over me. He leaned in closer and bite my apple. " I'll only eat if you feed me" he whispered.

I blushed deeply as he chuckled completely amused " You know you get pretty flustered for a man" he said taking the apple away from me. " Yeah what's it to you?" I asked getting defensive. He paused again after taking another bit. " If I wasn't mistaken I would say you're a girl. But too-" " D-don't make weird assumptions!" I started quickly cutting him off before he blows my cover.

He smiled at me playfully " Too bad you would make a cute wife" he said adding to his cut of sentence from before. I punch him in the shoulder " Do I look like I belong in the kitchen all day?" I asked rhetorically.

" Yeah if you're doing it for me"

I growled, pushing him out-of-the-way. " Where are you going?" he asked throwing the apple away. " I have to go to school" I said going to my room to change. He follows me.

I slam my hand on the door frame, blocking his way. " Just wait out here"

I rushed into the room to quickly change into my only presentable clothes.

When I finished I walked out of the room and found that he was missing. But there was no time to look for him. So I quickly rushed out the door hoping he would behave.

At school was just like being in hell everyday. however since i didn't know what hell officially was But I think I'm better off down there than school. I got pushed and shoved into corners like garbage and what was worse was that I couldn't fight back so I just stood there taking my daily beatings until the bell rang for class. I limped slowly to class feeling sick but then it got worse when that albino creep walked in and waved to me happily like we're a match made in heaven in last period break.

My eyes widen as I rushed towards him like lightning then dragged him out of class. I finally stopped and went into the girls changing room out of breath.

" Dude you need to work out more" He laughed lazily sitting on a bench. I gasped for air like crazy. Then I grabbed him by the collar " Shut up and go home!" I yelled. He slapped my hands off his clothes ( which hurt a lot) and turned away from me like a spoiled brat. " No, I don't want to" he said in a whiny tone.

My eyes started to water as I held my stinging red hand. I guess I deserved it. I just never learn the first time and I always ended up hurt. I thought trying to stifle my sniffle but not hard enough because as soon as I let one out he turned around towards me.

I covered my face and threw some clothes at him. " Just wear this and you can stay" I told him quickly then ran out. He grabbed my stinging hand and kissed it lightly then stared at me with his beautiful eyes.

" Man up" he smiled jokingly just before I kicked him in the shin again and walked outside to wait for him.

It was weird but for the first time in a while i felt like myself again. Not Maka the poor boy as everyone calls me. Or Maka the faggot but just Maka and he accepts me for it. It was different from what i was use to but maybe i could get use to this, not being alone anymore. I smiled to myself so happily that i almost forgot the power that this pearly white-haired boy had over my mind and body.

A/N **thank you** for reading. **please review** and** favorite** 3. I hope it was good enough


End file.
